


I Want it to be Real

by XxTheDarkLordxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pining Harry Potter, Pining Idiots, Temp!Harry, Trapped, therapist!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX/pseuds/XxTheDarkLordxX
Summary: “It’s a bloody soap opera.” Draco growled out, crossing his arms. “I can’t work in peace to save my life.”That had Harry arching a brow. “First muggle songs and now this? You certainly surprise me.”“Maybe you never paid close enough attention.” countered Draco, eyes lit with something Harry couldn’t quite make out.The irony of the statement almost had Harry snorting. Not paying enough attention to Draco had never been an issue. Not during their school years when he had been positive the blond was up to something and certainly not after the war as the man set out to make something of himself. No, Harry paid attention to Draco, probably too much. But this was new, they didn’t flirt, they were cordial and teasing. That was it. What was changing?------Or a story about Azkaban, Dementors, Jingle Bells, Inmates, Jumpers, Fake Dating, Mistletoe, and a house full of scheming Weasleys. Will their pining survive or will they manage to tell each other all the things they refuse to voice?





	I Want it to be Real

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for the beautiful and insanely talented @staganddragon, whose birthday is today! I have been scrambling for three days to make sure I got this down correctly. It was so hard to get done in a way that made sense and I promise I won't do tropes like this again. haha, they aren't really my style. If you could all wish her a happy birthday on tumblr that would be awesome. Or if not, just think it lol. 
> 
> Special thanks for Llap115 for being my beta and helping with several ideas. I adore her. Absolutely adore her. 
> 
> No worries, I am still working on Spite. God that must sound old by now. 
> 
> Warning- I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All rights to the characters are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. The only thing is mine is the way I spin the story. It is for entertainment only and not part of the official story line.

               Harry’s boat hit the dock, the sound reverberating around the quiet lull of the still air. It was a fitting sound to represent his inner turmoil. When he opened his Magical Temp business three years ago, he knew there would be jobs that would come his way that he wouldn’t like. That was just a part of the business. But coming here always made him uneasy, he hadn’t been this perturbed since the time he spent three weeks as Luna’s aid on the hunt for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, the one her father found had been confiscated by the Ministry. At least then he had Luna as company. Odd company, but company nonetheless.

              The chill permeating his clothes had him swearing softly as he performed a patronus. The sight of several dementors circling Azkaban was enough to make Harry reconsider this. He had only taken the job because Lavender swore she would take over his slot as a tester for Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. He loved George - he did - but he didn’t want to be anywhere near the man’s products. Not after he tested Lingering Lipwear a few months ago for the Wonder Witch line. The product was supposed to have worn off in eight hours. Only, it was still in the early stages and the bloody thing lasted two weeks. Two weeks of bright red lipstick that wouldn’t come off no matter how hard he scrubbed. The Daily Prophet had a field day with that. But despite Ron’s jokes at his expense, Harry had to admit that he had pulled it off nicely.

              Harry watched his patronus as it galloped across the ground, heading towards the entrance to the prison. He wished he could be as confident as the stag.

              “Oi! Hurry your lazy arse up. I don’t have all day to wait on you, Potter.”

              The insult brought a small smile to Harry’s face as he noticed Draco leaning against the doorframe. Perhaps there were more incentives than he originally told Lavender. She may be his business partner and close friend, but the woman didn’t need to know everything.

              Draco may have been the reason he had been vehement in not doing temp work for George. Draco was a counselor for reformed prisoners on their way out of Azkaban. Something Harry hadn’t seen coming but was intrigued nonetheless. Draco was one of his first clients when Lavender and he opened the business. Draco had been hesitant to give them a go, but desperate for people to help. By law, Draco wasn’t allowed to see the prisoners without an impartial third party being present. Which is where their temp business came in handy. Harry typically liked to be the one to assist Draco rather than having one of the interns or lower employees handle it.

              “I’ll take my time, thanks.”

              He could hear Draco grumbling under his breath, but Harry knew it was all for show. They weren’t the closest of friends but certainly closer than a client should be. Not that he was going to own up to anything. No matter what Lavender suspected.

              “I’m actually glad to see you. If you send Brown one more time, I will commit murder. Her horrible flirtations with the inmates are going to drive me mad.”

              Harry arched a brow as he stopped in front of the entrance. “And wind up in a cell next to the very people you help?”

              “I am actually wounded that you believe I would get caught, Potter.” Draco lifted a nose in the air and snubbed him completely.

              “Shove off.” Harry teased, knocking their shoulders together as they walked the hallway. “Since you are happy to see me, I should get some kind of compensation.”

              Draco scoffed harshly. “My money isn’t good enough?” His tone might have been dismissive, but Harry could tell Draco was intrigued.

              It was tempting to take this further, tempting to flirt or even to ask Draco out… but Harry couldn’t. Not yet. His bravery must have disappeared right along with Voldemort. Because the thought of putting himself out there to potentially get shot down, was not an option. He _did_ have to work with Draco from time to time. A failed date or even an awkward pass would ruin their interactions.

              “Perhaps not.” That was all Harry was willing to say. The walk to Draco’s workspace was quiet, but not uncomfortably so.

              The sound of Draco humming had Harry furrowing his brows. The tune was familiar, but not in a way he would have expected.

              “What… is that a muggle song?” It sounded like Jingle Bells, but Harry had to be hearing it wrong.

              A pink hue stained Draco’s cheeks as he looked away briefly. “Boudreaux won’t stop singing it. Insists that since tonight is Christmas Eve, that Azkaban is in need of cheering up.”

              “And muggle songs will accomplish this?” Harry countered in amusement. “Should we dress the dementors in Santa hats too? Maybe set up some mistletoe?”

              The scowl on Draco’s face was worth it. Before he could respond, loud laughter drew Harry's attention towards the room they were to enter.

              “If you are underneath that mistletoe Potter, then sign me up.” A new voice chimed in, delight evident in the tone.

              Harry rolled his eyes as Alex Boudreaux, resident inmate sat on top of a set of desks inside the recovery room. Boudreaux’s file said he had been the ringleader of an underground potion cartel. The man was a flirt, never ceasing to say some kind of come-on whenever Harry worked with Draco. When he had first met Boudreaux, the burly man was shaken, jittery and nothing like the cheery guy in front of him. He had seen the way Sirius was after escaping. The darkness of the place never really went away. That much had been obvious with all of the inmates. But Draco’s program went a long way in helping inmates acclimate to the differences, helping them prepare to reenter the community and what they can do to help society in proactive ways.

              “Oh please.” Came a sarcastic rebuttal from Jade, another inmate. It was rumored that she had been responsible for the release of all Magical Creatures kept for testing inside the Ministry. It had never been proven, and the Wizengamot was only ever able to catch her for breaking and entering. “You and I both know that you have been pathetically pining after Miles since ’95. Star crossed lovers in opposing cells.”

              A tiny squeak came from Miles, who was staring at Boudreaux with wide eyes that matched his russet hair. The man wasn’t confident or outgoing as most of the other inmates. Miles had been in the wrong place at the wrong moment and was only just now getting released, despite being innocent for years. Both men couldn’t look more different. Boudreaux was at least a foot taller than Miles. Where Miles was lanky and thin, Boudreaux was burly. Not to mention their personalities were vastly different. It had him very curious. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t noticed the way Boudreaux looked at his fellow inmate.

              “It’s a bloody soap opera.” Draco growled out, crossing his arms. “I can’t work in peace to save my life.”

              That had Harry arching a brow. “First muggle songs and now this? You certainly surprise me.”

              “Maybe you never paid close enough attention.” countered Draco, eyes lit with something Harry couldn’t quite make out.

              The irony of the statement almost had Harry snorting. Not paying enough attention to Draco had never been an issue. Not during their school years when he had been positive the blond was up to something and certainly not after the war as Draco set out to make something of himself. No, Harry paid attention to Draco, probably too much. But this was new, they didn’t flirt, they were cordial and teasing. That was it. What was changing?

              “I’m looking, Draco.” Their eyes were locked, but that didn’t stop Harry from hearing the audible swallow that Draco released.

              “At least my pining wasn’t as obvious as theirs!” Boudreaux’s voice rang out, jarring them further apart. 

                   Jade smacked Boudreaux on the arm, the sound ringing out loudly as a hush settled around the room. “They were making progress, you moron.”

              When Draco cleared his throat, the three straightened up and looked to him expectantly. This was a little impressive. Harry couldn’t get them to listen to him for anything.

              “Enough. Miles, it’s your turn to decide what we do for Progress Hour. Since it’s Christmas Eve, I will allow it to be a conversation if you don’t wish to create anything.”

              Harry caught sight of Jade’s smirk and knew that the woman was sick of creating her woes and fears in the form of clay or whatever method Draco swore was a healthy way of expressing oneself.

              “But,” Draco continued when Boudreaux did an odd form of a celebratory dance. “It still needs to show progress. I want you to tell me a past memory or a wish for the future and show where it went wrong, or how you will change this once out of here.”

              The dance went out of Boudreaux just as quickly as the smirk faded from Jade’s face. Harry bit his lip to stop from taking amusement at their pain. He hopped on the nearest desk and ignored Draco’s disgusted look at his lack of decorum. That was a lecture he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of, _again_.

              “What should I talk about?” Miles asked, voice shaking slightly as he refused to meet anyone’s eyes.

              “What about Christmas traditions?” Draco offered, standing next to his own desk and leaning against it with a smoothness that Harry envied.

              The question seemed to make Miles shrink in on himself. “Oh. I… my sister raised me after my parents were deemed unfit. We didn’t have any traditions.”

              Harry shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to see the similarities or talk about his own lack of traditions. The only tradition he seemed capable of was meeting the Weasleys for Christmas and then skiving off when they asked about his love life. Every other tradition of his centered around ice cream, a lack of clothing and his lonely bed.

              He watched Draco narrow his eyes and knew what was coming.

              “How did that make you feel?”

              Harry almost groaned at the typical question. He thanked everything he had that Draco wasn’t his therapist.

              “What will you do when you get out of Azkaban and how will your past change the decisions of your future?”

              Miles’ face heated up and the poor guy looked ready to flee. “I guess I felt like I was missing out on something. Made me wish that I could have the same experiences as everyone else.” He paused a moment before looking up at Boudreaux. “In the future, I could reach out to others. Perhaps instead of waiting for traditions to come to me, I can go to them.”

              It was the most Harry had ever heard Miles speak. He couldn’t help but grin at the way Boudreaux seemed to have come to a loss for words. Another first.  

              Harry looked over to Draco and was surprised to see a soft smile adorning his features. It wasn’t fair that the already handsome man could look that much more desirable.

              “They found love in Azkaban, Harry. _Prison_.” Draco whispered, shaking his head in disbelief. “And yet, I am single, depressed and happily bitter.”

              The admission had Harry looking around for help, he had no idea what to do with a Draco Malfoy that was willing to let him in.

              “And how does that make you feel?” Harry couldn’t help but tease him. It was a default, the only thing his mind could offer.

              It would seem that today was just full of surprises. Draco threw his head back and laughed loudly; shoulders shaking and hair falling into his face. What Harry wouldn’t give to be able to reach forward and put it back into place. The simple want had his heart aching.

              “Or better yet, how do you plan to change this in the future?” Harry continued, a smile forming as he watched Draco’s eyes light up in amusement. It shouldn’t make his heart race as he witnessed each new emotion on the usually reserved man.

              “I suppose I could…” Draco trailed off when he noticed that his clients were watching them with rapt attention.

              “Let’s continue, Jade you’re up next.” The demand came out a little harsh, but Harry ignored it in favor of watching the rest of the meeting pass with his eyes on Draco. He did have the excuse of needing to pay more attention to him, after all.

                             

* * *

 

              It wasn’t until they were about to finish up the meeting that the sight of a patronus had Harry backing away, shaking his head rapidly.

              “Harry, are you okay?” There was a hand on his shoulder, but that didn’t matter. He worked hard this year to come up with a justifiable excuse. There was no way that Molly had seen through it!

              The ferocious bear landed on the desk with ease, the silvery wisps of the patronus lit up the room.

              “Harry dear, there really is no need to cancel. We have all been hoping to meet your beau. An extra plate has been made and I won’t accept anything short of your arrival.”

              Harry slumped to the floor, not bothering to care about his level of dramatics. He had been hoping to wallow in pity in the privacy of his own home. Not surrounded by his loving, but overindulgent family.

              “One of you kill me. Or maim me enough that I don’t have to go. Make it believable.”

              Someone - most likely Jade - snickered in the background. But Harry couldn’t begrudge them that. Not when he was wishing he could laugh at someone else’s expense too. Anyone but his own.

              “You have a beau?” There was a tightness to Draco’s tone, but Harry didn’t have the patience to figure it out. Not when his mind was already filled with the dozens of questions the Weasleys would ask about his love life. The one he may have lied about.

              “Merlin, no.” Harry whispered, peering up at Draco for the first time since the arrival of the patronus. “They wouldn’t stop trying to set me up on dates. Apparently telling them I was going to live in sin forever was inappropriate.”

              That had the reaction he was hoping for. A minute twitching of pink lips was enough to booster Harry’s confidence.

              “It’s not nice to lie,” Miles piped up, swinging his legs on a nearby desk. “Draco says that lies are floodgates. Once you begin, it can be the river that leads to an ocean of more lies. Until you drown in them.”

              Harry grinned at the way Draco flushed and clenched his hands tightly into his robes. “Does he now?”

              “Don’t deflect to me.” The narrowing of silver eyes wasn’t nearly as fierce as Draco probably would have liked it to be. But Harry wasn’t surprised, not after all the years of seeing how much Draco cared about his patients.

              “Alright. I lied. But now they expect me to show up for dinner tonight with a boyfriend that I don’t have.”

              “You could always lie more.”

              Everyone turned to Jade with different levels of shock or incredulousness.

              “Lying got him in trouble in the first place,” Miles pointed out, frowning heavily. “Shouldn’t he just come clean? Fess up? His family shouldn’t be too upset.”

              “That’s excellent advice, Miles.” Draco’s praise had Miles perking up before scooting closer to Boudreaux.

              “Or,” Harry began slowly and with feeling. “I could say we broke up and just suck it up for one night.” He didn’t like that idea though. He didn’t want to spend another Christmas Eve at the burrow fielding questions about his love life.

              “A lie to end all lies,” came Boudreaux’s input as he rubbed his jaw. “When I was evading the law, I had some ingenious lies. I could help you.”

              There was a moment where Harry’s mouth dropped open, unsure if it was actually happening. Was he going to take advice from him?

              “Your lies weren’t that good,” Draco argued. “You got caught.”

              That had Boudreaux’s shoulders slumping in defeat.

              “I have an idea,” Jade told them all firmly, throwing her long black hair over her shoulders and grinning impishly.

              “No,” The rest of the room said in unison. Whatever her idea was, Harry knew it would be a bad plan.  

              “Just take a fake date.”

              It was said as if it was easy. That someone would _want_ to be his fake date and not spill all of it to the papers.

              “What would that accomplish?” Ever the downer Draco was, but Harry had to wonder the same thing. “Doing that could risk the Weasleys genuinely liking your fake date. If you do end up saying that you later broke up, they would want details. It could become ugly when they take your side. If the person is someone they know, that will become awkward to keep up the lie. You are placing the other person in a bad position.”

              Harry sighed, not liking the logic. He knew Draco was right, but it didn’t help any.

              “Don’t listen to Draco,” Jade insisted, becoming far more invested than an unbiased party really should be. “This is why he is single, depressed and happily bitter.”

              “Hey!” The indignant cry had Harry biting the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing.

              “You can own up to your lies, or you can lie further and then end it. One way gains them doubting your trust, while the other gets you out of this mess and you keep their trust.”

              There was definitely something tempting about doing what he knew he shouldn’t. Jade was wrong, horribly wrong. But that didn’t stop him from nodding his head slowly. “I need to find a fake date in less than an hour.”

              Draco snorted derisively. “How do you think you will manage to do that? Are you going to take a dementor? I hear they are domestic and would love to experience the joys of mistletoe with you.”

              “You know, your dry commentary isn’t very welcome right now.”

              His statement just further amused Draco. Which wasn’t intentional, but he would take any excuse to see him respond positively.

              “Why not take Draco?”

              Harry gaped at Jade, ignoring her smug smirk and gleaming eyes. He should have known that she would take it this route all along. 

              “Excuse you?” Draco’s hands were on his hips. “I dislike that my opinion wasn’t even considered, or that you didn’t take into account that I could already have plans.”

              When they looked at him doubtfully, Draco sighed heavily. “My lack of plans is beside the point. Why should I do it? The Weasleys don’t even like me. Why should I save Harry from embarrassment? It’s his own fault.”

              Sure, the Weasleys weren’t overly fond of the Malfoy name, but Harry knew for a fact that both Molly and Arthur admired Draco’s line of work. The number of repeat offenders were down drastically. Hermione had already petitioned the Ministry to allow more funding for programs such as Draco’s. He knew that they would be surprised but not dismayed to see Draco.

              “I’ll give you an undisclosed boon. Anything, you name it. No restrictions.”

              There were several gasps that could be heard. Harry winced internally, not sure why he said that. There were other things he could offer. But if he wanted Draco to take this seriously, he would have to offer up something of interest.

              Draco let out a soft exhale. “Do you realize the implications of that? That’s a magical contract. I could ask for your life in return if I so wished.” His tone suggested that Harry was mental, and Harry himself was starting to wonder why he would go to such lengths for this. He could admit everything to the Weasleys and they would forgive him. It wasn’t as if this was needed.

              “I trust you.” The whispered reply seemed to have shattered something in Draco, for he closed his eyes as his fingers bypassed expensive robes and instead clenched into tight fists.

              “Why me? Is it just because I am here? Would another body do? Or is there another reason?”

              Harry got the distinct impression that they were talking about two different things. He looked over to the rest of the group, but scowled when he noticed them inching towards the door. He retracted his patronus and allowed the guards to take them back to their cells. The shouts of their well wishes for dinner echoed around the hall.

              “Draco,” Harry bit his lip, looking down at his hands. “There isn’t anyone else that I would want to be my fake date.” That was the closest he was ever going to be able to admit the emotions clawing at his throat.

              “Yeah—that’s—alright. Me too,” Draco whispered, voice thick with emotion.

              The admittance had Harry’s head snapping up, eyes roaming over every inch of Draco’s face, determined to spot a lie. When he couldn’t find one, his shoulders dropped in relief. They would have to talk about it later, when they weren’t rushed for time and when what they weren’t saying could actually be voiced. But for now, it would work.

              “I have never been more excited for a fake relationship in my life.”

              The smile Harry got in return was worth whatever hell dinner would turn out to be.

                       

* * *

 

              “Why are we at your office?” asked Draco, coming out of the fireplace elegantly. Something Harry wished he could pull off. The stupid git.

              “Because the Weasley pre-Christmas dinner always demands a certain dress code.” He grinned when Draco groaned pitifully.

              “If you are about to tell me that I have to wear a Weasley jumper, I am fake breaking up with you, right now.”

              Harry laughed warmly as he made it to his desk and pulled out one of his old jumpers. He handed it over to Draco, watching the way the other man eyed it dubiously. As if the jumper was stitched with a curse instead of love.

              “Who knew our fake relationship would be over so quickly?” Harry teased, not bothering to hide the way he watched Draco change into his jumper. He was self-aware enough to realize that he liked seeing Draco in his own clothing.  

              Before Draco could respond, the door to his office flew open, wood hitting the wall harshly. He didn’t have to look up to know it would be Lavender. The woman didn’t know how to be subtle.

              “Harry! I didn’t expect you to come back so soon. Pining after Malfoy must be harder— _oh_.”

              He leveled her with a dark glare, not brave enough to risk a glance at Draco. She at least had the grace to look ashamed.

              “I could lie and cover it all up. But let’s face it, would you believe me?” Lavender asked, smiling in a polite fashion, one that Harry knew to be false. She was a bloody vulture and was going to swoop in for the kill at any moment.

              Harry wished he had just gone home and skipped the whole mess completely. He watched unbridled glee light up her eyes as she took in Draco’s attire.

              “My my, you two sure do move fast, but I suppose all the unresolved sexual tension all these years was just foreplay.”

              Draco shook his head ruefully. “Brown, I would say it was a pleasure to see you, but let’s face it, would you believe me?”

              Lavender grinned widely, coming into the room fully. “I love my job. Especially if it leads to clients as sweet as you.”

              “Funny, I remember last month at Hagrid’s annual Save the Blast-ended Skrewt organization, you were swearing to quit and never look back.” Harry reminded her, loving the betrayed glare she sent his way.

              “One moment of weakness, Harry. You can’t hold that against me. The Skrewts were killing each other! Honestly, it was a flashback to fourth year!”  She paused to narrow her eyes at him before settling on Draco. “That’s beside the point. What’s going on here? I am having a hard time believing that Harry admitted he is madly in love with you, unless something forced his hand.”

              “Lavender!” Harry was adamant that it hadn’t come out as a squeak. He turned to Draco, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to live this down. “I’m not—she’s just saying that—really—this isn’t—oh fuck—” He was cut off by a light chuckle.

              “Harry, calm yourself,” Draco advised, taking a step forward until they were a breath away from each other. “It’s a known rule that all fake relationships should start off with unintentional love confessions. Whether true or not.”

              “Known rule?” The breathy quality to his own voice had Harry wincing. “What other rules should I be aware of?”      

              The wink Draco released was positively criminal. It shouldn’t make his stomach flutter with nerves and it certainly shouldn’t make him become flustered.

              “Why don’t you wait and find out.”

              When Lavender cleared her throat impatiently, Harry had to force himself to look away from glittering grey eyes.

              “Draco is going to be my fake date to the Burrow tonight.” He pointedly ignored her smug expression. She had been the only one Harry had told about the lies.

              “If this is the chemistry for a fake relationship, where do I get one? Got any single friends?”

              Draco tilted his head to the side, clearly not sure what to make of Lavender. “There’s Millicent, but—”

              “Bulstrode?” Lavender hummed in thought, not paying attention to Draco’s glare at being interrupted. “Colour me intrigued. I’m in. Tell her I will be in touch.”

              Harry watched his friend saunter to the door with an exaggerated swing of her hips. “Oh, and Malfoy? Don’t let Harry get away from you. I can’t listen to him pine anymore.”

              “Oh Merlin,” Harry groaned as he covered his face. “What will it take for you to pretend that none of that happened?”

              “Nothing Potter. Anytime I can see you embarrassed, flustered and floundering will always be the highlight to my day.”

              “I’m beginning to think you are sadistic.”

              The smirk Draco released was a little concerning. “As I said earlier, you aren’t paying close enough attention.” There was a pause as Draco made his way towards the door.

              “Of course I am sadistic.”

              Harry wasn’t sure he could look any closer. Not unless he was to violate several laws on harassment.

              Lavender’s warning stuck with Harry as they disapparated. Perhaps Harry should be the one focusing on not allowing Draco to get away from him.

                     

* * *

 

              It wasn’t until they were standing at the front door of the Burrow, that Harry realized they should have discussed it more.

              “What are the boundaries? I mean, what do fake boyfriends even do together?” Were they supposed to be within touching distance, or were they supposed to actually touch each other. Harry may have fantasized about Draco before, but he didn’t want all of it to happen under the guise of it being fake. His stomach was churning at the thought. He really shouldn’t have listened to Jade.

              “Well, you were always the reckless one,” Draco pointed out, knuckles rapping against the door. “Going in with no plan would seem to be the norm for you.”

              Harry frowned, not bothering to look at the Draco's smug smirk. “Does that mean you are a closet Gryffindor? You don’t have a plan either.”

“Oh no.” Draco’s adamant tone was a distraction from Harry’s fears. This was something he knew well. Bantering with Draco was honestly the only highlight to his week. “I may be here during this idiotic plan, but I am under no obligation to be the mastermind. The plan - or lack of one - resides on you and you alone. Being your date was the requirement, participating was not. I get to watch this explode around you, from the sidelines, and when it all comes crashing down, I will tell you ‘I told you so’.”

              He should have known better than to try and get one over on a Slytherin. Harry wasn’t even surprised. “I should have known you would rub it in my face.”

              “Did you expect less?” asked Draco, grin curving his lips and an easy atmosphere surrounding them.

              Before Harry could respond, the door opened and the surprised squeak from Ginny had Harry and Draco sharing matching smirks. Perhaps dinner would turn out to be fun.

              “Hey Gin, how’s Luna? I wasn’t sure she was going to make it in time for Christmas.” Ginny and Luna had only recently begun a relationship. Harry had seen the way they behaved together and only wished they had gotten together sooner.

              Ginny took a step back, allowing them entrance. “Luna’s fine, she’s here somewhere. Said something about Ron’s room having too many Blibbering Humdingers flying around.”

              “Floating,” Draco corrected before he coughed and looked away.

              “What?”

              “Blibbering Humdingers don’t fly. They float.” Draco was looking at the ceiling, not meeting anyone’s eyes. “Their wings can’t properly maintain their weight.”

              Harry and Ginny shared a flabbergasted look. Was Draco suggesting that the creature was real? He had never heard anyone but Luna talk about a Blibbering Humdinger before.

              “I knew you were listening to me.” Luna walked down the stairs, grinning widely as her butterbeer necklace clanked against her purple robes. She paused to give Ginny a kiss on the cheek before pulling Draco into a hug.

              “It’s been far too long, Draco. I missed you on my last exploration. I just know you would have loved seeing the sights atop the pyramids as I searched for the new generation of the Heliopath.”

              Draco laughed lightly, tightening his hold on Luna. “Not a chance Lovegood. Don’t think I haven’t forgotten about Mali.”

              Luna sighed fondly. “I miss Mali.”

              “You would.” Draco shook his head, taking a step back towards Harry.

              When Ginny looked at Harry helplessly, he shrugged, not able to offer up any explanations. He hadn’t known that Draco and Luna were friends.

              “What happened in Mali?” Ginny asked curiously, arm wrapping around Luna’s waist.

              “Everything and nothing at once,” Luna and Draco responded in unison, sharing a smile.

              Harry let out a confused noise, but grinned anyways. “I don’t know if I can handle two of you.”

              “You can’t handle one of me, Potter.” Draco responded, fingers entwining with Harry’s. Harry sucked in a breath, reveling in the simple touch. Surely, something so simple shouldn’t affect him so much. None of it was supposed to happen. Pining after Draco was unfortunately a normal experience, but this was making hope blossom and that wasn’t good. Because hope was devastating when shattered.

              Ginny cleared her throat, interrupting Harry’s panic.

              “I have to make sure mum is okay in the kitchen; Luna let them know about the additions for dinner.”

              Harry couldn’t remember the last time Ginny cooked, usually Ron was the one helping Molly finish dinner.

              “We have new additions?” He asked, turning to Luna, who was humming Jingle Bells with Draco. Oh Merlin, this was weird.

              “Not that I’m aware of.” Luna explained, eyes crinkling at the sight of a garden gnome sitting on the Christmas tree. “I surmise she is talking about you both.”

              “Lovely.” Draco murmured under his breath.

                             

* * *

 

              Ginny paid her brothers no mind as she sprinted into the kitchen. “We have a problem. Code blue.”

              Ron blinked rapidly, trying to remember what on earth code blue was. He glanced at George, but his older brother shrugged his shoulders.

              “Are we making things up again?” Bill inquired, eyes reading over a Gringotts contract. He knew he shouldn’t have brought work home, but he was on a deadline.

              “I am going to ignore all of the doubt here. Otherwise I would seriously be offended.”

              Ron snorted as he flicked his wand and made sure that the potatoes were properly boiling. “What’s the problem?”

              “It’s not exactly a problem. At least not for us.” Ginny shifted nervously. “Harry is the one with the problem.”

              “Oh, Harry is here?” Molly asked, setting down her wand and moving towards the door.

              “Yes, but you can’t go out there yet. Not until I tell you about his boyfriend.” Ginny insisted, raising her hands.

              Hermione snapped her head up, narrowing her eyes at Ron before looking to Ginny. “Did he actually bring someone? Because if he thinks we are going to believe he met someone and didn’t introduce us, then he must be confunded.”

              “Oh, he brought someone alright.” Ginny paused for dramatic effect, something Fred and George had passed down. “He brought Draco Malfoy.”

              There was a stunned silence before Fleur cleared her throat. “At least ‘is boyfriend is cute.”

              “I second that.” Bill agreed, smiling when Ron choked on his tongue.

              Ginny looked at her eldest brother with a heavy sigh. “That isn’t the point. We all know that they aren’t dating.”

              “They could be,” Ron argued, surprising the others. “No, really. Harry talks about him a lot. Gets kind of annoying after a while.”

              “That isn’t proof that they are together,” George pointed out, slipping Tortoise tea into Percy’s cup when he wasn’t looking. “That’s just proof that Harry his hopelessly pining. It’s rather sad, actually.”

              Molly hummed in thought, looking at her children in interest. “Hermione, what are their interactions like? If they aren’t dating, I am asking if they should be.”

              Arthur sighed when it appeared that the rest of his family was going to scheme until they got their way. Which was exactly why Harry didn’t spend too much time at the Burrow. He waved his wand to replace Percy’s tea, not even bothering to find out if George had actually done anything to it. Assuming the worst was the best plan of action.

              “They are pining. It’s obvious.”

              That had George grinning widely. “You know what this means, don’t you?”

              “That we leave them alone and let them figure it out on their own,” Percy informed them, fingers straightening his reading glasses.

              “Merlin no,” argued Charlie, looking at Percy dubiously. “It means we get to have fun with them.”

              “This isn’t going to end well,” Percy whispered, shaking his head firmly.

              “No, it won’t,” Arthur agreed, nodding once. “Which is why it will work.”

                           

* * *

 

              “And that’s when I realized Draco had disappeared when I suggested we pretend to be a Gulping Plimply and fit right in.”

              Draco noticed that Harry was trying not laugh, he was fighting valiantly to keep his face passive. But green eyes sparkled in amusement at the earnest expression on Luna’s face.

              “I ran away. Far away,” Draco whispered, watching Harry’s resolve break. There was a certain pride that filled Draco at the thought that he did that. He could make Harry laugh.

              The kitchen door opened and Ron let them know that they could proceed to the table. “What are we talking about?” Ron asked as he and Hermione both hugged Harry. He nodded once towards Draco before pulling out a chair for Hermione.

              “Mali,” The three of them responded.

              “What happened in Mali?” Molly asked politely, greeting Harry warmly.

              “Everything and nothing,” They once again said in unison.

              Ginny furrowed her brows. “It was weird when it was the two of you, but now there is three. I can’t keep up.”

              “That’s alright, love,” Luna said, skipping to a chair next to Ginny. “You’ll understand in due time.”

              “Draco, dear,” Molly began, causing Draco to tense up, not sure how he would be perceived. “I am thrilled that Harry finally decided to bring you around. We have been hoping to meet his boyfriend for a while now.” She had gestured for them to take a seat, and he was rather grateful for that.

              Draco liked to pride himself on being unshakable, but that went out the window at her open honesty. “I have been wishing to meet you all officially, as well.” He gripped Harry’s hand, partly for show but mainly because he didn’t quite know what to say. “We wanted to make sure we were serious before committing to seeing families.”

              The wide eyes and shifting glances had George amused. It was silly of them to even attempt to lie. He was the expert on lying, after all. “Does that mean Harry has been to dinners with your parents?”

              Harry—who had taken a drink of pumpkin juice—promptly choked. “Y-yes. I get along quite well with his parents. Uh, even Lucius.”

              Draco closed his eyes far longer than he should have. Harry was the worst possible actor. It would be a miracle if they passed this with no suspicion.

              “Well isn’t that lovely,” Molly gushed with a smile. “I am a tad hurt that they were the ones to have had the pleasure of having the first meal with you both.”

              That had Harry wincing internally. Why hadn’t he considered all of this beforehand? Great. He hadn’t wanted to hurt anyone.

              Ron had to admit that his mother really knew how to lay it on thick. If he weren’t aware of what was going on, he might even believe her.

              “It wasn’t anything personal, Mrs. Weasley. We were more concerned with how they would take the news. Seeing as my parents aren’t as… nice as you all are.”

              George snorted lightly, but passed it off as a cough. Draco sure was a smooth talker.

              “Oh, do call me Molly, dear. After all, anyone who Harry is with is certainly welcome here.” She waved her wand to set all dishware firmly in place. “Besides, once you become betrothed, you’ll be family too.”

              It was Draco’s turn to choke, only his was on air. “Betrothed?” His voice sounded weak, even to his own ears. Merlin, this family moved fast.

              “You are in this for the long haul, aren’t you?” Arthur asked, trying not to snort at the way they both looked a little faint.

              “Yes,” Harry mumbled, managing to make his voice work despite the tightness to his throat. What in the world did he get himself into? “Of course we are.”

              Draco wanted to smack the stupid git. There was no way they were going to be able to pull off a successful break up if Harry was going to be announcing they were to be wed.

              “Let’s eat,” Hermione spoke up, feeling a little guilty for the ruse. She knew that Harry meant well, but she also wasn’t feeling too generous considering he had lied to her too.

              As far as dinners went, Draco had been to worse. The Weasleys were loud, brash, joyous, but also welcoming and kind. He had never had a dinner quite like this. He was used to stifled conversations, silences that were colder than fake well-wishes and power plays that ruined the spirit of the holiday. There was a part of him that envied Harry. Harry got to have this whenever he wanted and yet, Harry hadn’t even wanted to come. He supposed there was still a lot about him that he wasn’t aware of, but he couldn’t understand not wanting to be around this.

              Even if they were nosy little heathens.

              “So, when did you realize you first fancied each other?” Charlie asked, deciding to get them to speak more truth than lies. If they wanted this night to end well, then both of them would have to realize the truth of their feelings.

              Draco sighed internally. There was no way he was ever going to admit that he had been pathetically pining after Harry since their school years. That was an embarrassment that they wouldn’t be hearing. He refused to meet Harry’s eyes as he spoke.

              “Far longer than some would deem healthy.” It was the truth if there ever was one. He looked to Harry, smirking lightly at the annoyance he could detect. It put Harry in a position to have to be more forthcoming with details.  

              “It was my third time being Draco’s temp.” Draco eyed Harry curiously, wondering where it was going.

              “It was the first session with a new round of inmates that were being released. He was being yelled at by one of the prisoners, horrible accusations and cruel insults.” Harry shook his head at the memory.

              “But Draco didn’t even seem fazed. He knew that the man was just using him as an outlet. He just let the guy berate him until the fight went right out of him. After the yelling stopped, it was as if there was an entirely different person inside of him. He lost it, emotionally. I watched Draco comfort him with words, not touch. He talked him into a headspace that still baffles me.” Harry shrugged, as if he still didn’t understand it.

              “It was a different side of Draco. One that I didn’t even know existed. I was so fascinated with him, that I couldn’t stop myself from noticing all the other parts that I never paid attention to.”

              Draco felt his cheeks heat up. He knew Harry enough to know that there had to be some truth in there. He hadn’t made up the way they talked earlier, back in Azkaban. There was something between them, he just wasn’t sure how much of it was romantic. They weren’t exactly vocal and there was still a lot left up in the air. But Harry’s words made him hopeful for the future.

              His father always said hope was for the weak.

              Ginny couldn’t keep the grin off her face. The plan was turning out nicely. She just wanted to see Harry happy.

              It wasn’t until the second course that Draco realized they weren’t just nosy, but that they were stubborn about it too.

              “Who asked who out first?” Bill asked, keeping an eye on Fleur, making sure that she was eating enough now that she was eating for two.

              “Harry.”

              “Draco.”

              Fuck. Draco had to stop himself from covering his face. They were absolutely atrocious at this.

              Ron snorted, not bothering to hide it. He grinned when Harry clenched his fists. It was definitely his favorite dinner in a long time.

              “It was a mutual thing,” Harry lied quickly,

              “Well that makes no sense,” said Luna, eyes trained on the ceiling. She was humming again, and Draco wished it was something else, that song was already stuck in his head.

              Draco knew they were fucked if Luna was telling them that something didn’t make sense.

              Fleur covered her mouth with her hand, really happy they spent this year in England instead of going home to visit her parents. She felt bad for Harry and Draco, but it was more amusing to watch them.

              “Alright then...” Charlie trailed off, making it known that he agreed with Luna. By the way Harry swallowed nervously, he knew that they should probably speed this along. “What about who said, ‘I love you’ first?”

              Draco looked to Harry, determined they coordinate this at some point. When Harry jerked his head once, he wanted to strangle him. What was that supposed to mean? Was that a yes for him to answer? Or was he letting Harry respond?”

              “Harry.”

              “Draco.”

              Ginny knew that she couldn’t look at Ron or else she would lose it. She was rather proud of her resolve. At least until Percy spoke up.

              “It was mutual then, I suppose?”

                       

* * *

              Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him towards a corner of the living room. He hoped that his smile didn’t come out as a grimace when they bypassed a few Weasleys.

              “This is a bloody disaster.” Draco hissed, running his fingers through his hair. Clearly going in with no plan was a horrid idea. He was blaming Harry for this. All of it.

              Harry must not have had the energy or the will to argue back. “Maybe it can be salvaged?” He frowned when Draco let out a derisive snort.  

              “Possibly, if you have a giant stash of Felix Felicis somewhere. Nothing short of a miracle is going to help this.”

              Right. A miracle. That wasn’t too much to hope for.

             

* * *

 

              “Ron, keep watch on them, I have to initiate the next part of the plan,” George whispered, summoning his bag discreetly. The same bag he was supposed to have left at work, he knew that his mother wasn’t a fan of his products in the house.

              “What are you up to?”

              Despite Percy’s valid suspicion, George clutched his heart and adopted a wounded expression. “I’m just going to ensure the success of the mission.” He slashed his wand, placing the mistletoe in a spot the two men would have to pass on their way back.

              “Wait.” Ron looked away from Harry and Draco to shake his head. “That isn’t even going to work.”

              “I know.” George’s tone was slow, as if he thought Ron’s input was stupid. “That’s the whole point.”

                       

* * *

 

              Harry tightened his hold on Draco’s hand as they walked back to the table for dessert. They had been able to calm down and come up with signals to use if they were bombarded with the next set of questions.

              “What the hell is that?” Draco pointed to the ceiling, not sure how he could have missed the eyesore on their way over.

              When Harry followed Draco’s hand, he blinked rapidly. “That’s one of George’s inventions.” He chuckled when Draco sidestepped the thing completely. “But I don’t understand why it’s up there. That’s his Anti-mistletoe. It’s supposed to trap enemies or those with strong emotions of hatred together. Only allowing them to leave once they have kissed.”

              Draco eyed the mistletoe curiously. “Do you suppose that this is their way of letting us know they don’t believe our ruse.”

              “But why would they assume we hate each other? This wouldn’t trap us at all.”

              Harry’s statement had Draco’s stomach twisting in delight. Simple facts shouldn’t make him feel so hopeful.

              “Maybe they just wanted to be sure?” Draco offered. He didn’t really like that explanation, that would mean their acting was bad.

              “Let’s avoid it anyways.”

              They both held their breath as they passed, eyeing the mistletoe intently. When nothing happened, they breathed easily.

              Perhaps they were doing better than they thought.

                       

* * *

 

              “Percy, go set up the final trap.” George ordered, loving that his older brother hadn’t even argued, just rolled his eyes and left the house.

              “Ginny, place these everywhere and I do mean everywhere.”

              Bill picked one of them up, but frowned when there was no hum of magic. “This isn’t even real.” What was his brother playing at?

              “That’s because it’s a muggle mistletoe.”

              “Oh! Ginny pass me one!” Arthur’s excited voice joined the huddle they got themselves into. “Hermione, explain the differences in muggle tradition and ours to me again.”

              George sighed heavily. “Later dad, we don’t have time.”

                       

* * *

 

              It wasn’t until after dessert that Draco knew he wasn’t going to make it out of this fully intact. In the living room alone, he spotted ten mistletoes. They definitely weren’t anti ones either. He elbowed Harry in the ribs, hard.

              “Ow, you git. What was that for?”

              Draco ignored the insult and gestured towards their impending doom. He didn’t have a problem kissing Harry, but he didn’t want it like this. Not under these circumstances.

              “Fuck,” Harry swore. This wasn’t normal. There was no denying it, the rest of the family wasn’t buying their act at all. “We’ll just dodge them all, it should be fine.”

              It certainly wasn’t fine. Draco was going to kill Harry. He banged his elbow on the coffee table when another mistletoe appeared to the left of him. It was as if they were multiplying. They already had three close calls, one awkward hug as their bodies molded together to avoid a moving mistletoe and many odd looks cast their way.

              “It’s just tradition,” Arthur chided gently, looking between them with a small chuckle. “Nothing to get worked up over.”

              “Sorry,” Harry breathed out, scooting closer to Draco when a mistletoe started vibrating. He wasn’t sure what was going on there, but he didn’t trust anything here anymore. “We are just… private… with our affections.” He wasn’t sure why Draco was so adamant against them not kissing, but he wasn’t going to go against the his wishes. Even if it did sting a little bit.

              “That’s suspicious,” Luna said, placing a few radishes on the Christmas tree.

              Draco cleared his throat, trying not to allow that to fluster him. He was one wrong move away from apparating out and never coming back. The whole ordeal was a mess.

              Molly came into the room, brandishing a jumper. “I made this a few weeks ago, when Harry mentioned having someone of interest. I set a knitting charm to it during dinner, so it could be addressed to you.”

              The breath left Draco in a whoosh at the sight of a green jumper with the letter D stitched into it. No one had ever made him anything like that before. No one had ever tried to include him in such a manner before. He blinked rapidly, horrified to find that his eyes were stinging. He cradled the jumper to his chest softly. This wasn’t okay. Here they were lying to these people and letting them think that Draco was going to stick around. That this was going to be real. Not just for one night, but for the long term.

              “Thank you,” He whispered, looking at the fabric closely. It was heartbreaking that the first time in his life that he was being accepted, was a lie. That a ruse granted him this emotion. The whole thing was causing Draco to panic. He couldn’t do it. Couldn’t continue to lie to these people.

              “Excuse me, I—I have to go.” Draco didn’t bother meeting anyone’s eyes as he dropped the jumper on the table. He paid everyone no mind, too focused on dodging the bloody mistletoes.

              Harry felt his heart constrict at the emotions on Draco’s face. He sat frozen, not sure what to do. Allowing Draco to leave would be a bad idea. They couldn’t leave things off like this.

              “Go to him, Harry,” Hermione whispered. “And next time don’t lie to us.”

              He jerked a little, staring at them all. “You knew?”

              “Please,” George scoffed harshly.

              Harry nodded once, that made sense, but his mind was still distracted by the way Draco looked as he left. He stood up, belatedly realizing that the mistletoe hadn’t stopped him.

              When Harry opened the door and ran outside, he paused at the sight of Draco pacing near the shed.

              “There’s even mistletoe out here.” Draco spoke up, hearing Harry approach.

              “Draco.”

              Draco shook his head. Not wanting to talk about it. He may have agreed to be Harry’s date, but emotions were never part of the deal. He didn’t have to own up to anything. When he glanced up and noticed the soft way Harry was staring at him, he backed away, looking for cover that didn’t have mistletoe nearby. It was too much. He noticed the barren shed and gratefully entered.

              Harry sprinted after him, only managing to squeeze in before the door was shut magically. “You didn’t have to use such a strong spell.”

              “I didn’t.”

              They both stared at each other before looking around. Draco groaned when he realized that they were underneath a mistletoe, one that was activated. They wouldn’t be going anywhere.

              “Why are they so determined?” Draco wanted to know, he had never encountered a situation like this. He turned around until his back was towards Harry, not wanting to finish out the requirement to leave.

              Harry furrowed his brows, not understanding Draco at all. Fine. If he was going to resort to back turning, then Harry was going to do it too. “Because they knew we were lying.”

              That had Draco snapping his head up. “And they still put us through all that?” Sneaky Gryffindors were a new experience for him. Despite being angry at being duped, he couldn’t help but admire the attempts.

              “How long before one of them comes to check on us? I’m sure we can convince them to take down the mistletoe. I am not kissing you.”

              “I doubt they are going to.” Harry wished Draco’s words didn’t hurt so much. “I didn’t realize how much of a chore it would be to kiss me.”

              Draco paused, wondering for a moment if he had heard correctly. He spun around quickly, pushing Harry as far back as the mistletoe would allow movement. “You obtuse idiot.” If the situation had been different, he would have smirked at the outraged expression on Harry’s face.

              “I don’t want to kiss you like this,” Draco whispered, eyes locked onto wary green ones. “I want it to be real. I want our first kiss to be of our own choosing. I want you to kiss me because you want to, not because you have to. I want your breath to hitch and your pulse to race, not because we are trapped, but because the thought of kissing me causes your body to react. I don’t want the only time I’ll get to kiss you to be fake. I don’t want that.” He paused, taking a shaky breath. Figures he would be the one baring himself.

              “I didn’t want to be your fake date because the thought of us being together only in a ruse, was painful. I didn’t want to come because I didn’t want to see what I could’ve had. I want to be with you, Harry. But I want it to be real.

              It was Harry’s turn to shove Draco. His ears were ringing with the truth in the agitated tone. Oh, his breath was already hitching, and his pulse had been racing the moment Draco began speaking.

              “What on earth would make you think that the circumstance would mean that I don’t want to kiss you? Draco, I have wanted you for years. Thought about kissing you for just as long. Sure, this isn’t ideal but it’s still real. At least to me. I don’t want you to be my fake boyfriend. Because I want nothing more than to do this for real.”

              Draco didn’t stop to think, didn’t care about where they were, didn’t care about the mistletoe. They were doing this because they wanted to, and that’s what mattered. He grabbed hold of Harry’s jumper and pulled Harry towards him.

              When their lips met, Harry could feel the magic of the mistletoe dissolving but he didn’t care. The feel of Draco’s lips moving against his own was more important. He reached a hand up to cup Draco’s cheek before he deepened the kiss. Muffled noises escaped them both as they tried to get closer, tried to vanish the little space between them.

              Kissing Harry was nothing like in his imagination. The reality of the situation was more intense, delicious and real. He had never had a kiss so passionate but sweet at the same time. It was addictive. Nothing was going to come close in comparison again. Harry was ruining the chances of there ever being anyone else. Because this was worth it. Worth it all.

              There was a moment of respite as they looked into each other’s eyes before they were kissing again.

              Harry lost count of how many kisses they shared in the cluttered shed as the night expanded. Nothing in his life had ever felt as real as this. Nothing about them was fake and he should have known from the beginning that they couldn’t fool anyone. Not when this was lingering under the surface the whole time.

              Not when they were already real.

           

* * *

 

              “They’ve been out there a long time,” Ron said, pulling back the curtain and wrinkling his nose. He didn’t want to imagine what they were doing. Not if he was ever going to function again.

              “No spells are coming out, so they aren’t fighting,” Hermione added, smiling softly. “Percy said the mistletoe is deactivated.”

              “The plan was a success.” Ginny high-fived George, proud that they had pulled it off.

              It wasn’t until much later that the door opened and two flushed, disheveled men with kiss-swollen lips walked into the room.

              Draco wasn’t sure what to say. They might have known all long that it hadn’t been completely real, but he still wanted their approval. Wanted to be accepted.

              Molly walked forward, placing the jumper in Draco’s hands. “You’re already a part of the family.” There was no warning before Draco was swept up into a fierce hug.

              “Thank you.”

              Harry sighed happily, watching them before he straightened up and narrowed his eyes at the rest of the family.

              “Don’t think I won’t be getting you all back.”

                       

* * *

 

              “The union is blessed, you may now join hands and complete the ritual.”

              Harry and Draco cheered loudly when the knots of magic seeped into Miles and Boudreaux’s hands. Their friends were finally getting married and Draco couldn’t be prouder.

              “As the guest of honors, shouldn’t we start the reception soon?” Harry asked, grinning at the way Jade was pretending to be disgusted at the prolonged kiss the happy couple was sharing.

              “Harry,” Draco said slowly, eyeing his boyfriend in disbelief. “We are the _only_ guests.” He gestured to the empty room that housed Ministry weddings.

              “I know, my way didn’t sound as sad. I do have to say that I rather like this compared to the chaos of Hermione and Ron’s wedding.” Harry shook his head fondly. “One day, when we get married, we are going to have a mixture. We’ll have too many people to be counted as a small wedding, but it could also be something simple as well.”

              Despite the way Draco’s heart skipped a beat and his hands felt clammy, he couldn’t help but tease his Harry. “Who said I was going to marry you?”

              Harry arched a brow. “Oh? Do you have other options? Maybe a fake boyfriend somewhere?”

              Draco laughed loudly, pulling Harry into his arms. “No fake boyfriends. Just a real one. Even if he is a prat.”

              “One you could see marrying?” They weren’t ready for marriage, but it was nice to know that they were headed that way.

              “Possibly,” Draco admitted, smirking when Harry scowled. “We should probably have a test run, see if we could pull it off.”

              “Test run?” Asked Harry, shaking his head. “Like we did when we got together? Do you want a fake marriage?”

              That had Draco smiling softly. “I would love to be fake married to you, Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you all enjoyed this! 
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> -XxTheDarkLordxX
> 
>  
> 
> [Here is what prompted this story](https://xx-thedarklord-xx.tumblr.com/post/168482804757/i-want-it-to-be-real/)


End file.
